Au delà de nos différences, il y a l'amour
by Angilyra
Summary: Et si Stefan n'était pas si indifférent à Katherine? Elena ne comprends plus ce qu'il se passe, elle aime Stefan, elle est attiré par Damon. Stefan semble avoir changer, Damon aussi. Trouble, désespoir et amour sont au rendez-vous... /!\ Rating M /!\
1. Chapitre 1 : La fuite

_Bonjour à tous._  
_Voici ma première histoire publiée ici. Il s'agit d'une reprise de la saison 2 de Vampire Diaries revu par moi-même._

_Je ne suis pas experte mais j'adore écrire alors je vous fait partager ma passion._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de LJ Smith (Malheureusement ^^), seule l'histoire m'appartient._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Bien à vous._

_Angi._

Chapitre 1 : La fuite.

La nuit était noire et effrayante. Dans le vieux cimetière de Mystic falls la lune reflétait l'ombre des tombes à moitié détruites et le vent faisait frémir les arbres tels des spectres. Malgré cela Elena courrait à s'en couper le souffle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ses jambes faiblissaient de plus en plus, son souffle était court et erratiques, les branches coupantes des arbres mis à nu par l'hiver glacial lui griffait le visage alors qu'elle se retournait régulièrement pour voir si personne ne la suivait.

Ce soir là elle était rentrée chez elle après le défilé des fondateurs et ce qu'elle vit fut la pire vision d'horreur de toute sa vie. Son double, Katherine, était là, chez elle et le sang de son oncle gisait partout sur le sol alors que ses doigts avaient été tranchés pour en ôter sa bague protectrice. La meurtrière l'avait regardée avec un sourire avant de brandir le couteau encore ensanglanté vers elle avec un sourire menaçant. Ni une, ni deux Elena s'était enfuit, ne pensant même pas à sa tante, ni même à son frère qui étaient encore dans la maison. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Katherine ne les toucheraient pas.

Elle se retourna en gémissant de peur et son pied se pris dans une racine proéminente d'un arbre. Elle fit un vol plané et s'écrasa sur le sol, son genou craquant douloureusement. Epuisée et à bout de force elle resta allongée par terre et s'effondra en sanglots. S'en était trop, trop d'émotions, trop de frayeurs. Un bruissement d'arbre au loin la fit sursauter et elle se redressa la respiration haletante de peur. Elle sentait une présence autour d'elle, quelqu'un la suivait. Il lui était pourtant impossible de bougé, tout son corps était endoloris. Elle rampa sur le sol en pleurant, allait-elle mourir ? Etais-ce la fin ? Lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui touchait l'épaule elle hurla de toutes ses forces faisant s'envoler les corbeaux nichés dans les arbres sombres autour d'elle. Elle se débâtit comme une furie jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève :

-Elena, c'est moi. Murmura la voix rassurante de Damon.

Elle cessa tout mouvement et vit le regard inquiet du frère de son petit ami. Elle se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans les bras protecteur du vampire. Compréhensif il la laissa reprendre son souffle et se calmer en lui caressant lentement les cheveux.

-Elle était là. Elle l'a tué et Jeremy et Jenna ils sont là-bas. Damon j'ai peur.

Il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de qu'elle disait mais il attendit que son souffle redevienne plus calme pour la questionner. Il est clair qu'elle venait de vivre un traumatisme et il tuerait la personne qui avait osé effrayer à ce point son Elena. Lorsqu'il sentit que la jeune fille s'était apaisée dans ses bras il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et embrassa son front.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il avec ce regard sûr de lui qui le caractérisé.

-Katherine. Murmura Elena encore tremblante.

Damon fronça les sourcils et essuya les larmes d'Elena avec ses pouces.

-Que se passe-t-il avec elle ?

-Elle est là, je l'ai vu. Elle a tué mon oncle et… Elle est chez moi, Jenna à dut croire que c'était moi et elle l'a fait rentré. Mon frère est en danger !

Elle se remit à pleurer et Damon resta totalement immobile en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Alors ce baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Elena était en faite faux. C'est Katherine qui c'était faite passé pour la douce jeune fille et qui avait accepté son baiser. Le vampire sentit ses mâchoires se contracter. Comment cette espèce de petite garce osait revenir dans sa vie après des siècles d'absence, et surtout, surtout, comment osait-elle s'en prendre à Elena ? Damon se leva et tendit les mains à Elena mais il comprit bien vite qu'elle était trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement. Il se baissa et la hissa dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à son cou comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Il faut… Jeremy, si elle lui fait du mal, Damon.

Elle était encore trop sous le choc pour parler correctement mais Damon comprit rapidement les choses. De sa rapidité de vampire il se rua chez Elena. La porte était grande ouverte et les urgences sortaient deux corps de la maison. De sa vision vampirique Damon pu voir qu'il s'agissait de John, l'oncle d'Elena et Jeremy, son frère, qui était relié à un masque d'oxygène.

-Tu peux marcher ? Questionna Damon à la jeune femme.

Elle hocha la tête et ils se ruèrent ensemble vers la petite maison. Elena vit son frère et cria d'horreur avant d'essayer de se jeter sur lui. Un pompier l'arrêta mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot :

-C'est mon frère ! Que s'est-il passé ? Hurla-t-elle.

-Tentative de suicide apparemment. On s'occupe de lui.

Elena vit Jenna sur le pas de la porte, le visage ravagé par les larmes, la peur et le chagrin. Elle courut vers elle et l'étreignis.

-Mon Dieu Jenna, tu n'as rien ? Murmura Elena en pleure à son tour.

-Non mais… Cette femme, elle te ressemblait tellement, elle a tué John et… Son visage.

-Jenna, où est-elle maintenant ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Elle à parler de Stefan puis elle a disparue.

Elena se tourna vers Damon qui s'approcha des deux femmes.

-Je… Je vais aller à l'hôpital. Jeremy il…

A ces mots Elena se remit à pleurer et embrassa sa tante de tout son amour.

-Appelle-moi dès que tu as des nouvelles. Murmura-t-elle tristement.

Elle se tourna vers Damon qui avait le regard grave et dur.

-Non Elena, tu restes ici. Dit-il en devinant ce que pensait la jeune femme.

-Pas questions ! Cria-t-elle. Katherine s'en est pris aux gens que j'aime, elle va le payer !

Il y avait une telle détermination dans le regard noisette d'Elena que Damon ne releva pas. Il hocha la tête et la prit dans ses bras afin de les faires avancé à sa vitesse. Une fois devant le manoir Salvatore ils s'arrêtèrent et si Elena s'apprêter à entrer en furie, Damon l'en empêcha. Il lui fit signe de se taire car Katherine pourrait les entendre et glissa sa main dans la sienne afin de la faire avancer doucement vers la porte. Il y avait encore de la lumière et tout semblait calme. Damon entra en premier dans la maison et fit signe à Elena de le suivre en silence. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas même un souffle de vent qui aurait pu signaler une quelconque présence. L'endroit semblait presque désert. Ils montèrent au premier étage, dans la chambre de Stefan. Elle était vide et la fenêtre était ouverte, sur le lit un mot écrit en rouge attira le regard d'Elena. Elle s'approcha et lu le papier avant de pousser un sanglot à fendre l'âme. Damon se précipita et lu à toute vitesse la petite feuille écrite au sang.

-Elle tient Stefan. Dit-il en froissant le papier rageusement.

Elena s'effondra par terre et tapa de son petit poing sur le sol. Ses sanglots brisaient sa voix et elle arrivait tout juste à respirer tant la douleur était forte. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir tout perdu en quelques heures. Elle se sentait seule, impuissante et surtout désespérée. Qu'avait-elle donc fait de si horrible pour mériter tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Damon se baissa et de nouveau elle se laissa glisser dans ses bras. Sans un mot il la porta et l'allongea dans le lit avant de s'étendre près d'elle. Elle s'accrocha au T-shirt du vampire en murmurant des paroles de détresse et de douleurs. Damon lui-même se sentait impuissant et pour la première fois depuis des siècles il ressentait une douleur atroce à voir la femme qu'il aimait pleurer dans ses bras sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour soulager son chagrin.

_-Tu payeras ça Katherine, même si je dois y laisser ma vie_. Pensa-t-il amèrement.

Après quelques minutes Elena finit par s'endormir, certainement épuisée par les évènements. Il se leva doucement et ôta le T-shirt de la jeune femme, ainsi que ses chaussures et son jeans avant de commencer à soigner ses blessures. Son corps était remplis de bleus, de griffes et de plaies plus ou moins profonde et plus il voyait le petit corps d'Elena meurtri plus il avait envie de tuer cette garce de Katherine. Il avait d'abord détesté Elena, puis il lui avait ensuite fait confiance pour la détester de nouveau et ils avaient finit par devenir amis et petit à petit il avait ouvert son cœur à la jeune femme. Il en était tombé amoureux. Amoureux fou. Il avait appris ce qu'était l'amour, le véritable. Celui pour lequel il pourrait donner sa vie. Bien sûr cet amour n'était pas partager mais la seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'est qu'Elena soit heureuse et même si pour cela il devait l'abandonner à Stefan. Stefan… Elena avait réussis à les réconcilier après des années de haine et de vengeance à son égard, Damon avait enfin pardonné à son frère et mieux que ça il recommencer à l'aimer comme un frère. Lorsqu'il eut finit de la soigner il la recouvrit d'un drap et caressa son front avant de le baiser tendrement.

-Dors, je veille sur toi.

Dans son sommeil, Elena attrapa la main de Damon et l'amena contre son cœur. Le vampire eut un sursaut et voulut se dégager mais elle raffermit sa poigne et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se glisser à ses côtés. Il enleva rapidement ses chaussures et s'étendit près d'elle. Immédiatement elle se nicha contre son torse et des larmes vinrent glisser sur ses joues alors qu'elle gémissait en dormant. Dans un geste lent Damon les essuya et calla la tête de la jeune fille contre son torse lui permettant d'embrasser et caresser ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

Alors ? Ce début d'histoire mérite-t-il une suite ?


	2. Annonce

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je tiens tout d'abords à vous remercier pour vos messages d'encouragement, je suis contente que ce début vous plaise._

_Petite annonce pour vous prévenir que j'ai eu des petits soucis avec mon ordis, j'ai perdus tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, je le récupère ce Week-end donc le chapitre deux arriverait certainement Dimanche ou lundi au plus tard._

_Merci encore,_

_Bien à vous._

_Angi'_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Entre toi & moi

_Bonjour les filles, désolée pour le retard ça a mis plus de temps que prévu au final et je récupère tout que maintenant.  
Voici donc la suite de ma fiction comme promis, vous m'excusez pour le retard ?_

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à LJ Smith (Damon sniiiiif xD), l'histoire seule vient de mon cerveau tordu lol._

_Bonne lecture. Des bisouus.  
Angi'_

Chapitre 2 : Entre toi & moi.

Les rayons d'un soleil pâle éclairèrent la chambre aux rideaux à demi fermé. Damon n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit veillant sur sa belle endormie. Plusieurs fois il avait chuchoté à son oreille pour l'apaiser en lui caressant le visage. Elena murmurait le prénom de Stefan puis celui de Katherine avant de se remettre à pleurer. Bien qu'elle ne ce soit pas réveiller son sommeil fut des plus agité et lorsqu'enfin elle ouvrit les yeux elle se réveilla en sursaut.

-Stefan, je me suis endormie, il faut le retrouver ! Commença-t-elle en hâte en repoussant le drap.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait que son shorty et un T-shirt et se sentis rougir. Elle reprit la couverture et enfin se tourna vers Damon qui avait un sourire bienveillant contrairement à son habituel sourire provocateur.

-Elle ne lui fera pas de mal. Elle veut te tuer mais la connaissant elle cherchera à te détruire auparavant. Si elle a emmené Stefan c'est pour t'attirer dans un piège, alors je vais te demander de me faire confiance, je trouverais un moyen de tous nous sortir de là. Pour l'instant le plus important c'est pour que tu ailles à l'hôpital, ta tante à appeler ton frère est sauver.

Un soupir de soulagement passa les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle attrapa son jeans sur le côté du lit pour l'enfiler rapidement. Sans un mot, ni un regard pour Damon elle se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la glace pour remettre ses cheveux un peu en place. Elle sentit la main de son sauveur sur son épaule et d'instant elle baissa les yeux, gênée par la situation.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé Damon. Je te rappelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles de Jeremy.

-Je te dépose. Dit-il en attrapant les clefs de voiture sur la commode.

Elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital, toujours dans un silence religieux. Le trajet fut accompagné d'une musique douce et apaisante. Elle n'osait pas lui dire mais Elena avait plus qu'apprécier la réaction de Damon cette nuit, elle l'avait sentit la prendre dans ses bras cette nuit, puis ces caresses dans ses cheveux. Il était si différent du Damon qu'elle avait connu jusque là. La voiture s'arrêta et Elena releva les yeux pour constater qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

-Viens avec moi. Chuchota la jeune fille en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Sans un mot il sortit de la voiture, suivit d'Elena et ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. L'hôtesse leur indiqua le numéro de chambre et ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs blancs et sans vie de l'hôpital. Une fois devant la chambre, Elena frappa deux fois et poussa la grande porte. Jenna était déjà là et Jeremy était allongé dans le lit, une perfusion dans le bras. Il était conscient mais semblait sonné. La jeune fille se rua sur son frère et le pris dans ses bras en tremblant d'émotion. Elle avait eu si peur. Celui-ci, malgré leur récente animosité lui rendit son étreinte et caressa son dos pour la rassurer.

-Jer je suis désolée, je n'ai pas été là pour toi. Je ne suis qu'une sale égoïste, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir vu ta détresse.

-Ca va, c'est moi qui m'excuse.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Damon et lui fit un signe de tête. Le vampire ressentit un trouble étrange émané du frère d'Elena, quelque chose n'était pas normale. Il recula d'un pas lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Jeremy était vivant mais pour combien de temps ? Il n'intervint pas immédiatement, pas besoin de désespéré Elena encore plus. Il s'éclipsa, laissant la petite famille se retrouver et attendit Elena dans le couloir.

Au bout d'une heure les deux jeunes femmes ressortirent avec le sourire. Elena regarda Damon qui avait l'air grave et chuchota à Jenna qu'elle rentrait plus tard. La rouquine salua le vampire et entra dans l'ascenseur alors qu'Elena se dirigea vers Damon.

-Au moins une bonne nouvelle, Jeremy est tiré d'affaire. Souffla la jeune fille avec un léger sourire.

Damon sentit son cœur mort se soulevait. Il allait devoir lui parler de ce qu'il avait sentit dans la chambre et sans plus attendre et il s'en voulait d'avance de devoir faire subir cela à Elena. Il se tourna entièrement vers elle et fixa son regard gravement. Elena comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle cessa de sourire et prit le même air que Damon avant de demander :

-Quoi ?

-Il est en transition. Ton frère. Je le sens, il avait du sang de vampire lorsqu'il est mort et maintenant il faut qu'il se nourrisse de sang humain pour survivre ou alors…

-Mais c'est impossible, il est vivant ! Il n'a jamais été mort ! S'exclama Elena les larmes aux yeux.

-Il suffit d'une seconde Elena, son corps est en transition. Confirma-t-il avec un air des plus navré.

La jeune fille chuchota une série de « non » en se prenant le visage dans les mains. Elle fit les cents pas et passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'impuissance. Elle sentit de nouveau les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle craqua en frappant son poing de toutes ses forces dans le mur. Un deuxième coup suivit le premier, puis un troisième et avant que le quatrième ne tombe Damon stoppa son geste en attrapant son poignet. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et martela son torse de ses petits poings affaiblis :

-Pourquoi ? C'est injuste, il n'a rien fait, je voulais le protéger de tout ça et finalement il va devenir un vampire ou pire… Il mourra !

Tremblante de sanglots elle cessa ses attaques et se laissa bercer par les bras de Damon. Celui-ci n'avait jamais ressenti une peine aussi grande alors qu'elle n'était pas la sienne. Lentement il recula Elena et son étreinte et pris le visage inondait de larmes de la jeune fille pour essayer de les sécher de ses pouces.

-Je l'aiderais. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'il survive et qu'il ne se nourrisse pas de sang humain.

Elle hocha la tête, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre après tout ? Stefan était captif, Jenna ne devait rien savoir et Damon était encore la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait compter. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, un regard rempli de chagrin et de douleur, jamais il ne l'avait vu si fragile auparavant. Elena était forte et courageuse, rayonnante, douce et pleine de vie et ses dernières heures seules des larmes étaient nées sur son si beau visage.

Elena ressentit un intense besoin d'affection et d'amour et inconsciemment, ou pas, elle s'approcha de la bouche si tentante de Damon. Plusieurs fois elle s'était imaginé l'embrasser sans jamais oser l'avouer, ni même à elle-même. Ses doigts dévièrent sur la bouche du vampire qui entrouvrit les lèvres comme pour parler mais visiblement il se rétracta et la laissa faire sans un mot. Le regard d'Elena était braqué sur ce fruit défendu qu'elle caressait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle en avait envie, elle voulait réellement l'embrasser. Comme d'un commun accord ils s'approchèrent et leurs lèvres se connectèrent pendant un instant. Damon sentit une larme d'Elena venir mouillait sa propre joue pris d'un élan d'amour pour elle il saisit sa joue de sa paume de main et approfondit le baiser comme pour lui témoigner silencieusement à quel point elle comptait pour lui et qu'en aucun cas il ne l'abandonnerait. Jamais.

Ils se séparèrent les yeux encore clos comme pour garder ce moment graver à jamais dans leurs mémoires. Damon avait peur à présent qu'elle ne le rejette, qu'elle ne veuille plus de sa présence et de son aide mais bien loin de ses craintes elle referma ses bras autour de sa taille et nicha sa tête contre son torse. S'il avait pu, son cœur se serrait mit à battre la chamade. Il glissa une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux et embrassa sa tempe.

-Tout ira bien, je suis là.

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot et se serra un peu plus dans les bras du vampire. Ils se dirigèrent finalement vers la voiture et dans le silence le plus complet ils retournèrent au manoir Salvatore.

_Alors ? Verdict ? Vous en voulez encore ?_

_3_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le retour

_Voici le chapitre 3. Je n'ai pas eu vos commentaires mais je persévère.  
J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant._

_N'hésitez pas les petites Reviews, ça fait toujours plaisirs =)_

_Bisous._

Angi'

Durant le trajet Elena contempla le ciel pendant que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues blanches. Elle était perdue et se sentait plus seule que jamais. Et ce baiser avec Damon… Elle aurait dut le regretter, elle le savait mais elle sentait un sentiment nouveau naître en elle. Elle aimait toujours Stefan, oui elle l'aimait plus que tout mais la douceur et l'affection que lui portait Damon ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle ferma les yeux et – berçait par le ronronnement du moteur - finit par s'endormir.

Damon profita du sommeil de la jeune fille pour s'allumait une cigarette. Il ne fumait que très rarement mais là en l'occurrence il en avait réellement besoin. Il se gara dans le chemin de gravier qui mener au somptueux manoir et n'eut pas le cœur à réveiller Elena qui s'était profondément endormie. Il la détacha lentement et la porta jusque dans sa chambre. Il la regarda inconsciente et innocente sur son lit. C'est la première fois qu'elle venait dans sa chambre ne visitant que celle de Stefan habituellement. Incapable de retirer son regard de sa belle il s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle et fixa le rythme lent de sa poitrine qui se soulevait en même temps que ses inspirations. A son tour, il finit par s'assoupir, le sommeil le gagnant petit à petit.

-_Damon… Damon…_

Une voix lointaine vint lentement le tirer de son sommeil sans rêve et c'est dans le doux regard d'Elena qu'il se réveilla. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et elle ne portait qu'une serviette de bain blanche autour d'elle. Il sursauta et se leva d'un bond comme s'il ne s'était jamais assoupi.

-Il y a longtemps que tu es levée ? Demanda-t-il rapidement.

-Une petite demi-heure. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je me suis permis de prendre une douche et je voulais savoir si tu avais un T-shirt à me prêter le mien est déchiré et sale.

Elle se mordit la lèvre gênée et baissa les yeux. Damon se fit violence pour ne pas l'embrasser et lui hurler qu'il l'aimait à en damner un saint et se dirigea le plus calmement possible vers son armoire afin d'en sortir un T-shirt noir.

-Ca devrait faire l'affaire. Tu veux repasser chez toi prendre quelques affaires ?

-Non je… Je vais rentrer, je ne voudrais pas te déranger plus longtemps…

-Tu ne déranges pas Elena. Coupa-t-il beaucoup trop brusquement pour ne pas trahir l'envie impérieuse qu'il avait de la voir rester. Enfin je veux dire, tu dois être assez retournée avec les derniers événements et ici tu es en sécurité.

Elle enfila le T-shirt et passa son jeans en remerciant Damon. Elle était dos à lui, lui cachant ainsi le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Le T-shirt sentait un agréable parfum d'homme mélangeait à l'odeur sucré de Damon, Elle se sentit fondre. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se focaliser sur Stefan qui était entre les griffes de cette petite salope de Katherine ? Elle réfléchit silencieusement à la proposition de Damon et dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'attendait que ça qu'il lui propose de rester.

-Oui. Enfin… Merci Damon. Je vais aller chercher des affaires dans l'après-midi et je m'installerais dans la chambre de Stefan. Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'elle pouvait rester ici avec lui mais aucun son ne sortis. Il se contenta d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête.

-Je vais te déposer chez toi et pendant que tu prépareras tes affaires je vais me renseigner pour Stefan.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et soupira avant de se diriger vers la porte. Malheureusement – ou heureusement pour elle – entre la porte et elle se trouvait Damon. Damon vers qui elle se sentait de plus en plus attirer depuis hier. Le sort sembla s'acharner sur elle car elle se prit les pieds dans une chemise qui traînait par terre et tomba en avant mais avant que son corps ne rencontre le sol elle sentit les bras de Damons se refermaient sur elle. De nouveau la proximité avec le frère de son petit ami la gêna. Elle sentait son cœur partir à pleine vitesse et une chaleur l'envahit de la tête aux pieds.

-Je… Préfère y allais à pieds, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

-Sois prudente. Souffla-t-il en la relevant.

Elle acquiesça et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Une fois hors du manoir elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et relâcha toute la frustration en elle. Il y avait réellement quelque chose qui clochait chez elle. Elle fit un pas mais soudain une main se posa sur son épaule la faisant sursauter. Elle cria de peur et se retourna pour faire face à Stefan. Elle resta interdite un instant et sans réellement chercher à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là elle se jeta dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh mon dieu Stefan, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours. Souffla-t-elle en le serrant compulsivement contre elle.

-Tout va bien. Je suis là. Dit-il sur le même ton en caressant les cheveux de sa belle, les yeux clos pour s'imprégner de son odeur.

Le cri d'Elena avait attiré Damon car il sortit en trombe de la maison, prêt à l'attaque juste avant de se figer devant la scène. Elena était dans les bras de Stefan sans même un regard pour lui. Il se sentit brutalement en colère. Contre Stefan de réapparaître comme ça et de les avoir laissé si inquiet, contre Elena qui s'était servis de lui et contre lui-même d'avoir cru que la jeune fille pouvait éprouver quoi que ce soit pour lui. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent et il s'avança vers le petit couple.

-Katherine ? Questionna Damon à l'intention de son frère.

-Je me suis enfuis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle manigance, j'étais enfermé dans une pièce close, sans fenêtre et insonorisé.

-Oh vraiment ? Et tu t'ais enfuis en creusant un tunnel dans le sol je présume ? Attaqua violemment Damon.

Elena lança un regard sévère à Damon et se nicha contre le torse de Stefan sans un mot. Peu importe la manière dont il avait fuit, il était là et c'était le principal.

-Katherine s'est absenté et le vampire qui devait me surveiller était bien loin d'être futé. J'ai fais semblant d'être mal en point et je l'ai enfermé dans la pièce avant de m'enfuir. Katherine doit être plus qu'en colère.

Damon croisa les bras et leva un sourcil. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à croire à l'honnêteté des propos de Stefan ? Son frère n'avait jamais su mentir et c'était pitoyable de voir à quel point Elena le croyait sur parole. Il ignorait ce que Stefan cachait mais foi de Damon, il le découvrirait.

-Bien, maintenant que le petit couple est de nouveau réuni je pense que je peux retourner à mes occupations. Cracha le vampire avec un regard noir vers la jeune fille.

Il fit volte-face pour rentrer dans le manoir et déjà Elena s'était tourner vers Stefan pour l'embrasser. Damon se sentit soudainement utiliser. Elena l'avait traité comme un jouet lorsque Stefan était absent, elle s'était servis de lui et il n'appréciait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, du tout cela.

-Tu n'es pas blessé ? Elle ne t'a pas fait de mal ? S'inquiéta Elena en vérifiant chaque partie du corps de son petit ami avec attention.

-Non. Je vais bien Elena. Et toi ? Je suis si désolé de t'avoir abandonné, j'ai eu peur pour toi si tu savais.

-Je vais bien, tout va bien. Mon Dieu Stefan, j'ai eu si peur. Jura-t-elle en se nichant dans ses bras.

Le regard de Stefan brilla d'une étrange étincelle, comme si quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il serra Elena dans ses bras avec un rictus qui ne lui était pas du tout familier et qui n'échappa pas à la vue perçante de Damon dans le manoir. Stefan avait mentit, c'était certain. S'il était réellement captif de Katherine il n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir comme ça, elle était bien plus puissante que lui et n'aurait pas fait l'erreur de le laisser seul avec un jeune vampire. Elle le manipulait il en était sûr mais il devait à présent le prouver.

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans la moindre de nouvelle de Katherine. Ce qui en soit était étrange si on en croit le caractère de la jeune femme. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté de laisser Stefan filer aussi facilement sans réagir par derrière. Damon l'avait cherché partout sans aucun résultat. Elle n'avait montré aucun signe de vie que ça soit par sa propre présence où par la présence de messagers. Le vampire devenait de plus en plus perplexe, pourquoi serait-elle revenue pour enlever Stefan et abandonner dès que celui-ci se sera enfuit ? Elle était femme à aimer l'aventure et le danger et ce n'est pas une simple fuite qui lui aurait fait baisser les bras.

Dans le manoir Salvatore, Damon tournait en ronds. Cela faisait une semaine que Stefan dormait chez Elena prétextant qu'elle serait plus en sécurité maintenant que Katherine avait été invité à entrer chez elle. Il avait son éternel verre d'alcool à la main et, assit devant la cheminée, il réfléchissait une fois de plus à la situation. Il détestait être dans une impasse, d'ailleurs ça ne lui était jamais arrivé d'être impuissant face à une situation.

Il n'avait pas revu Elena de la semaine et n'avait pas cherché à la revoir. Sa colère envers la jeune fille était encore bien trop présente et même s'il donnerait sa vie pour la protéger si jamais quiconque essayer de lui faire du mal, il avait sa fierté et son orgueil. Si elle croyait qu'elle pouvait l'embrasser, dormir à ses côtés et lui demander son aide pour le lâcher comme une vieille chaussette par la suite elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

En réalité il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était viscéralement jaloux de sa relation avec Stefan et qu'il restait incrédule face au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés Elena et lui. Etais-ce simplement de la détresse profonde qui l'avait poussé à perdre la tête à ce point ?

Il n'était pas intervenu également pour la simple et bonne raison que le frère d'Elena devait sans doute avoir terminer sa transition et Stefan devait lui apprendre à quel point c'était bien de boire le sang des écureuils et des oiseaux. Il tiqua de la langue. Son frère pouvait être vraiment stupide parfois. Comment pouvait-on se voilé la face au point de croire que le sang d'un animal était meilleur que celui d'un humain ?

Il se releva et posa le verre de Whisky sur la table du salon avant de jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Il eut un rictus en sentant une présence derrière lui et se retourna lentement.

-Katherine. Dit-il en guise de salut.

-Bravo. Stefan à mis plusieurs secondes avant de me reconnaître. Répliqua-t-elle avec ce petit sourire narquois qui la caractériser si bien.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Il attrapa une bouteille en verre rempli de sang et en versa dans un verre en cristal qu'il tendit à Katherine. Elle le prit avec un sourire et bu une gorgée. D'un pas provocant elle s'approcha de Damon et lui tourna autour comme un prédateur autour de sa proie. Il resta de marbre, elle ne lui faisait pas peur et l'amour sans borne qu'il lui avait portait pendant des années avait disparu à l'instant même où il était tombé amoureux d'Elena.

-Tu me manquais. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre avant de se mettre devant lui.

Il la regarda un moment et éclata de rire. Il finit par poser son verre et, en reprenant son sérieux, il approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à presque toucher ses lèvres.

-Dis-moi Katherine, c'est ce que tu as dis à Stefan également pour qu'il te soit fidèle ? Ou alors peut-être que tu contrôles simplement son esprit pour qu'il t'obéisse aux doigts et à l'œil ? Je ne suis pas dupe, tu n'es pas revenue sans raison et crois-moi, je découvrirais ce qui t'anime.

Il se recula et fit les cents pas dans la pièce pour calmer sa colère grandissante. L'image de son ex lui était insupportable, tout autant que de voir Elena embrasser Stefan. Elle émit un rire enfantin.

-Je suis vexée, moi qui pensais que tu tenais à moi. Dit-elle avec une moue enfantine.

-J'ai ouvert les yeux Katherine. Tout en toi es faux, tu n'es qu'une petite salope égoïste et mauvaise, honnêtement qui à part toi-même pourrais t'aimer ?

Prise de rage elle attrapa Damon par le cou et le souleva du sol, toutes canines sorties. Son visage était déformé par la colère et elle cracha au visage du vampire :

-Quand j'en aurais finit avec ta petite Elena, ne vient pas ramper à mes pieds pour me demander pardon Damon. Stefan a été plus intelligent que toi.

D'un geste elle l'envoya sur la table du salon brisant une à une les bouteilles qui s'y trouvaient. Damon glissa et se retrouva sur le sol, le souffle court. Katherine eut un sourire malsain et partit rapidement sans laisser le temps au vampire de lui poser la moindre question. Il était au moins sûr d'une chose, quelque chose se tramer entre Stefan et Katherine. Et le mieux pour savoir était encore d'aller voir Stefan.

_Alors ? Vous aimez ?_

_Bisous à tous._


	5. Chapitre 4 : Changement

_Ami du jour, bonjour !_

_Me revoilà donc avec le chapitre suivent des aventures d'Elena._

_**Disclaimer **: Tout appartient à LJ Smith etc..._

_Je tiens à remercier ma Bêta lectrice** Lola-Anger,** qui à corrigé et revu ce chapitre. Et je la remercie également de me suivre dans cette fiction._

_J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Je vous laisse donc lire et commenté autant que vous le voudrez. Sachez également que j'accepte les critiques autant que les compliments donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui cloche =)_

_bisous.  
Angi._

–

Chapitre 4 : Le changement.

Elena était seule chez elle, il n'y sentait pas la présence de Stefan. Le week-end était bien entamé et en ce dimanche après-midi il était certainement parti en forêt chasser les écureuils. Il était fier de ne pas être tombé à ce régime stupide et inutile. Katherine était revenue, il avait donc besoin de force, ce n'était décemment pas le moment de devenir végétarien. Il décida de rester discret et s'infiltra par la gouttière afin de se retrouver directement dans la chambre d'Elena. Elle était entrain de fouiller dans ses tiroirs et ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux dans le miroir elle sursauta et se retourna, la main sur le cœur, surprise. Damon eut un rictus dédaigneux et avança dans la chambre sans la regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Quoi? Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir? Oh pardon, j'oubliais, tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant que super Stefan à refait surface.

Elle croisa les bras et soupira.

-Si c'est pour me faire une crise de jalousie, excuse-moi mais j'ai autre chose à penser.

-Vraiment? Comme le meilleur moyen d'empêcher Katherine de nuire?

Elle s'avança vers Damon et lui arracha la peluche qu'il tenait en main pour la remettre sur son lit avant de répondre agacée.

-Elle n'a donné aucun signe de vie, pourquoi s'en inquiéter?

-Ça ne te semble pas étrange à toi? Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle aurait laissé Stefan filer aussi facilement si elle le voulait réellement? D'ailleurs, comment va ce cher Stefan? Rien de… Différent?

Il vit le regard d'Elena changer, prenant brutalement une étincelle de tristesse et de doute. Il avait alors visé juste, son frère n'était pas revenu aussi intact qu'il semblait vouloir paraître.

-Bon, alors si tout va bien, je n'ai pas de raison de faire partie de ta vie à nouveau.

Il s'avança vers la fenêtre mais Elena l'en dissuada d'une toute petite voix. Elle avait baissée la tête et semblait réellement mal à l'aise. Il attendit alors qu'elle parle.

-Stefan a… Disons qu'il est un peu différent. Je n'ai rien dit au départ, il avait été fait captif, je me suis dis qu'il devait être en état de choc mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passe il est de plus en plus froid et… Parfois violent. Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix alors que des larmes naquirent dans son regard noisette.

Damon détestait la voir triste et il maudissait Stefan d'avoir osé se montrer violent avec elle alors qu'elle lui appartenait. Il ne dit rien cependant, pas question de craquer à nouveau pour qu'il se fasse de nouveau poignarder dans le dos. Il aimait Elena, plus que tout, mais il avait rapidement compris que jamais il ne pourrait s'immiscer entre elle et Stefan. Pas tout de suite, tout au moins.

-Excuse-moi Damon.

Alors là, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à des excuses. Il se retourna complètement vers elle et elle leva les yeux vers lui, un air anéanti sur son si beau visage. Il leva un sourcil sans comprendre et elle continua:

-Je suis consciente que mon attitude a dut te blesser lorsque Stefan est revenu. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris lorsque nous étions à deux, j'aime Stefan…

-Et tu t'ai laissée aller parce que tu étais au désespoir mais jamais tu ne pourras m'aimer, je sais tout ça Elena...

-Je suis attirée par toi. Trancha-t-elle en coupant Damon qui resta totalement interdit.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Tu as très bien entendu. Je sais que je suis amoureuse de Stefan mais lorsque je suis avec toi, lorsque tu es près de moi je ne peux pas nier que quelque chose se passe. Une sorte d'alchimie ou un truc dans le genre et ça me fait peur si tu veux tout savoir! Je suis quelqu'un de fidèle et crois-moi sur parole je me suis ronger les sangs de cacher à Stefan que je t'avais embrassé et surtout que je ne le regrettais pas.

Damon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elena lui déclarait ouvertement qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent alors qu'il la croyait déjà marié avec Stefan dans un futur proche. Il était immobile devant la fenêtre, et certainement ridicule, mais son cerveau avait du mal à envoyer toute les informations en même temps. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et le fixait, attendant visiblement une réponse qu'il n'était pas près de lui donner.

-En quoi Stefan est violent Elena? Questionna le vampire pour changer de sujet.

Elle fuit son regard et finit par descendre le col roulé de son pull pour dévoiler une trace de morsure dans son cou. Damon en fut choqué et il se retint pour ne pas sortir en trombe afin d'égorger son frère. Il s'approcha d'Elena et passa ses doigts sur la plaie en la faisant frissonner. Elle était récente, hier au plus tard. Damon était brusquement en colère, Katherine manipulait clairement Stefan et il ne la laissera pas faire. Des dizaines de larmes tachaient les joues d'Elena et elle se sentit gênée de la situation. Elle se sentait honteuse et mal à l'aise. Elle regarda Damon avec un désespoir à damner l'âme la plus sainte qui soit et il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle y pleura bruyamment et longuement sous les caresses douces du vampire qui essayait autant que possible de la calmer.

-A chaque fois qu'il me touche son visage se métamorphose et il… Je ne l'ai jamais repoussé, il me fait peur mais je l'aime toujours. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Damon attrapa le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et fixa son regard.

-Elena regarde-moi, écoute-moi. Si je suis venu te voir c'est parce que j'ai constaté que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Stefan et je vais découvrir quoi, je te le promets.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, je… Emmène-moi loin d'ici, juste pour ce soir, s'il te plaît.

Comment pouvait-il refuser? Il n'aspirait qu'à être avec elle, sa présence le faisait il ne devrait pas, elle aurait des ennuis et il le savait mais son visage défait eu raison de lui et il accepta. Elle prit quelques affaires dans un sac et enfila sa veste avant de crier à Jenna qu'elle partait chez Bonnie et ils fuirent la maison ensemble. Damon emmena Elena un peu plus loin hors de la ville. Ils avaient pris la voiture d'Elena et il s'arrêta au sommet d'une petite colline qui donnait une vue magnifique sur Mystic falls. Il coupa le moteur et Elena contempla le paysage.

-C'est étrange. J'ai grandis ici et depuis quelques mois j'ai l'impression de redécouvrir une ville différente. Si j'avais su qu'elle renfermait autant de secret, autant de danger j'aurais fuis il y a longtemps.

Damon se tourna vers elle et posa sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer le sillon humide qui s'y était logé. Elle essayait de retenir son chagrin en vain et Damon sentit une vague d'amour monter en lui. Elle était tellement belle, tellement parfaite. Elle était sa perfection, celle à laquelle personne n'avait le droit de toucher et surtout pas Katherine.

-Viens là. Chuchota-t-il en l'attirant à lui.

Elle n'émit aucune résistance et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Elle était comme une petite chose fragile entre ses bras mais elle se sentait incroyablement en sécurité, à sa place. Le soleil se couchait lentement au loin les gratifiant de ses derniers rayons rose et pourpres. Il était magnifique. Elena prit la main de Damon et glissa ses doigts dans les siens.

-Tu as tellement changé. Constata-t-elle. Je… Merci d'être ce que tu es à présent.

Il en fut touché mais elle avait tort. Il était et resterait toujours le mauvais frère, celui dont on se méfiait, celui dont on ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse. Il eut un sourire triste et embrassa la tempe de sa belle en chuchotant:

-Ne crois pas ça Elena. Je ne changerais jamais. Mais à la différence de Stefan, j'accepte ce que je suis. Je dois vivre avec de toute façon. Sache que tu n'as et n'auras jamais à me craindre.

Il la sentit bouger entre ses bras et elle dégagea son visage de son étreinte pour le regarder. Ses doigts fins glissèrent sur son visage et il se sentit fondre tant elle le touchait avec une infinie tendresse. Il ferma les yeux et son cœur se contracta. Il avait tellement rêvé d'un instant comme celui-ci qu'il se demandait s'il était bien réel. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit éphémère. Il voulait Elena, il la voulait pour toujours. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et la fit cesser s'attirant un regard interrogatif.

-Excuse-moi.

Il se recula d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains pour se vider l'esprit. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir de la faire sienne si leurs lèvres venaient à se sceller.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser. Tu n'es pas un jouet. Je suis si perdue Damon. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des principes et d'être une « bonne personne » mais quand je te regarde, quand tu es près de moi j'oublie tout le reste. C'est comme si je ne pouvais plus te résister.

-Elena arrête, je t'en pris.

C'est la première fois qu'elle le voyait si… peu sûr de lui face à elle. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir la fuir tout en la désirant de tout son être. Il l'avait même supplié. Elle n'était même pas sûr jusque là que Damon Salvatore en connaissait le sens.

-Damon regarde-moi. Ordonna-t-elle.

Il obéit et avant même de lui laisser prononcer un mot elle s'était jeter sur ses lèvres. Il hésita un instant à la repousser mais il en mourrait d'envie. Il attrapa la nuque de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui, sur ses genoux. Elle monta à califourchon sur et il approfondit le baiser en gémissant d'impatience et d'envie qui avait été trop longtemps dissimulé. Il avait une envie impérieuse de la faire sienne. Trop impérieuse, car son visage changea brutalement, laissant place au vampire assoiffé de sang qu'il était. Il repoussa brutalement la jeune femme et tourna la tête pour ne pas qu'elle le voit comme ça.

-Damon.

-Ne dis rien.

Elle ne répondit rien mais prit le visage de Damon entre ses mains pour le tourner vers elle. Le vampire respirait de façon rapide et irrégulière, il avait tellement peur de blesser celle qu'il aimait qu'il ne parvenait pas à la regarder, de peur de lui sauter à la gorge.

-Je n'ai pas peur Damon. Souffla-t-elle en glissant ses doigts sur les veines qui étaient apparues sous ses yeux.

Le vampire sentait son sang battre contre ses tempes. Il voyait chaque veines d'Elena à travers sa peau fine et blanche. Son besoin de sang devenait puissante et il savait que si elle restait près de lui, il ne pourrait pas se contrôler et ses canines viendraient se planter dans sa peau diaphane. Il n'était pas Stephan, il buvait régulièrement du sang humain et celui d'Elena l'appelait sans cesse.

-Va-t-en. Chuchota-t-il, tremblant.

-Non.

Elle s'approchait de nouveau de lui, elle était près, beaucoup trop près de lui. Ses cheveux effleurèrent son visage et son cou au pouls palpitant était bien trop proche de ses canines acérées. Brutalement il repoussa sa belle et hurla avec son visage démoniaque :

-VA-T-EN !

Elena sursauta et ouvrit la portière avant de sortir de la voiture pour partir en courant le plus vite possible. Elle avait confiance en Damon mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu si perturbé, si peu sûr de lui et de ses pulsions. Elle courut à travers la forêt non loin de la voiture en se retournant régulièrement pour voir si personne ne la suivait. Elle avait oublié une chose capitale ce soir, une chose dont elle aurait dut se rappeler : Damon n'était pas Stephan. Dans sa course, Elena se prit les pieds dans une racine mais avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol elle sentit deux bras se refermer autour d'elle. Elle s'apprêtait à hurler, croyant voir le visage démoniaque de Damon prêt à la mordre, mais à la place elle tomba dans les yeux de Stephan. Soulagée elle s'effondra dans ses bras et relâcha les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis un moment. Elle avait eut beaucoup trop d'émotions pour ce soir.

-Ma douce Elena, que se passe-t-il? Demanda Stephan d'une voix mielleuse.

Elena se figea contre le torse de son petit ami. Sa voix était si différente de d'habitude et ce surnom... Jamais il ne l'avait appelée ainsi. Elle se recula légèrement mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste elle sentit une main se saisir de sa nuque et un corps se colla à elle.

-Cest tellement facile avec vous les humains. Déclara le voix amusée de Katherine.

Brutalement, elle retourna Elena afin qu'elles soient face à face. La jeune fille n'en revenait toujours pas de leur ressemblance, elles étaient des doubles. Rien ne pourrait les différencier, pas même le son de leurs voix. Elena commença à regretter amèrement de ne pas être restée avec Damon. Qui viendrait la sauver ici, au milieu de nul part? Katherine attrapa sa gorge et la jeta brutalement contre Stephan qui la rattrapa au vol. Elena se retourna et attrapa le T-shirt de Stephan :

-Stephan, je t'en pris, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? C'est moi, c'est Elena ! Sanglota-t-elle en tapant de ses poings contre son torse.

-Pauvre petite chérie, on dirait que ton Stephan ne t'aime plus autant qu'avant. S'exclama Katherine avec une petite moue faussement triste.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'attrapa par les joues pour qu'elle la regarde.

-Stephan m'appartient. Souffla dangereusement Katherine. N'oublie jamais ça.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Stephan et soudain Elena sentit deux crocs pointus s'enfoncer dans son cou. Elle poussa un hurlement qui résonna à travers les arbres de la forêt déserte et essaya de se débattre mais en vain. Stephan était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il la maintenait fermement contre lui alors qu'il aspirait son sang goulument. Elena pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps alors que Katherine regardait la scène avec un sourire machiavélique. Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer petit à petit alors que ses forces la quittaient. Bientôt ses bras tombèrent, ballant le long de son corps, et ses paupières se fermèrent lentement. La seule chose qu'elle pu murmurer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient – ou dans la mort elle ne savait pas – fut le prénom de Damon.

Après la fuite d'Elena, Damon était resté dans la voiture afin de se calmer. Il avait eut tort de lui hurler dessus, il avait eut tort de lui demander de partir alors que Katherine était quelque part dans la nature. Il sortit de la voiture quelques minutes après Elena et sentit soudain que la jeune fille était en danger. Sans réfléchir il courut le plus vite possible à travers les bois pour la rejoindre. De loin il distingua deux silhouettes enlacées. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son frère et celle qui l'avait détruit.

-Tiens donc, voici le sauveur de sa belle. Nargua Katherine.

Damon fonça droit sur elle et attrapa sa gorge, toutes canines sorties. Elle sourit, fière de l'avoir poussé à bout et le repoussa avec une force impressionnante. Katherine était l'ainée de Damon, autrement dit, elle était beaucoup plus puissante et forte que lui. Il se tourna vers Stephan qui semblait absent, comme s'il était hypnotisé, ou sous contrôle.

-Tu n'es qu'une petite garce égoïste Katerine ! Cria Damon. Où est Elena ? Ragea-t-il les poings serrés.

Il suivit le regard de Katherine et la vit, étendue plus loin au pied d'un arbre. Elle était inconsciente et la pâleur de son visage ne faisait aucun doute quant à son état. Elle allait mourir. Damon sentit une rage sans nom monter en lui et il s'apprêta à se jeter sur Katherine mais Stephan l'en empêcha en le projetant quelques mètres plus loin. C'est dans un éclat de rire démoniaque qu'ils disparurent tout les deux. Rapidement, Damon se précipita sur Elena. Il prit son pouls, il battait à peine.

-Elena, non ! Reste avec moi, je t'en pris !

Il arracha la veine de son poignet afin de la faire boire de son sang. Jamais, non jamais il ne permettrait qu'elle meure. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce liquide la soignerait et que dans le cas contraire elle se métamorphoserait. Elle lui en voudrait, il le savait mais il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Plus maintenant. Pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être des siècles, une larme coula sur la joue de Damon Salvatore alors qu'il priait silencieusement Elena de revenir, de ne pas le laisser. Elle reprit des couleurs lentement et Damon se sentit soulagée de voir que son cœur repartait un peu plus vite. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et embrassa son front avant de poser le sien contre.

-Tu m'as fais si peur Elena. Souffla-t-il contre la tempe de la jeune fille.

Elle remua un peu et cligna des yeux.

-Damon?

Le vampire se recula brusquement pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et se baissa de nouveau pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.

-Stephan et... Katherine ils...

-Je sais. Ils sont partis. Pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû te protéger.

De nouveau elle tomba dans l'inconscient. Elle avait besoin de sommeil à présent. Il veillerait sur elle, plus jamais il ne la laisserait seule. Plus jamais. Il la porta dans ses bras et retourna vers la voiture avant de prendre la route du manoir Salvatore. Les mains crispées sur le volant il repensait au visage narquois de Katherine et à celui absent de son frère. Que lui avait-elle fait? Stephan n'était pas du genre à agir ainsi de son propre chef, du moins plus maintenant. Katherine le manipulait mais de quelle façon? Il appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur de façon à arriver plus vite au manoir.

[Fin du chapitre]

Voici donc la fin du chapitre quatre. Qu'en avez-vous penser ?

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours.  
Angi.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Je te rend ton amour

_Bonjour à toutes et pardon pour le retard par rapport aux autres chapitres._

_Me voici donc revenue avec un chapitre tout frais, tout neuf, tout beau (peut-être?). _

_De nouveau je remercie ma bêta-choute (C'est le féminin de chou...lol) Anger-Lola, qui m'a corrigé et bien conseiller. J'ajoute c'est elle qui m'a suggérer la fin du chapitre =) !_

_J'espère que vous aimerez autant que les autres. Je vous laisse à la lecture alors.  
Bisous à vous,_

_Angi'_

Chapitre 5 : Je te rends ton amour.

Elena était revenue à elle durant le trajet mais elle ne dit aucun mot. Seul le bruit régulier de ses sanglots résonnaient aux oreilles de Damon. Il ne dit rien, respectant son silence et son chagrin. Que pouvait-il dire pour l'apaiser, après tout? L'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout l'avait laissée pour morte, sans aucun remord. Sans aucune pitié. Il arrêta la voiture et la contourna pour lui ouvrir portière, elle sortit en titubant et plongea son visage dans ses mains en grognant. Elle leva un regard rempli de désespoir vers Damon et celui-ci oublia toute sa rancœur pour la serrer contre lui.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Sanglota-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et entra dans le manoir, Elena toujours contre lui. Elle n'avait émit aucune protestation quant au fait d'être au manoir Salvatore et Damon pensait qu'elle devait s'y sentir plus en sécurité que chez elle, où Stephan et Katherine pouvaient entrer librement. Il la conduisit dans sa chambre et attrapa quelques affaires à lui. Un T-shirt et un vieux jogging afin qu'elle puisse enlever ses vêtements tachés de sang.

-La douche est juste à côté, ensuite il faudra te reposer. Je suis là si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

-Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Dit-elle les yeux baissés en passant sa main sur la blessure de son cou qui avait commencé à cicatriser.

-Elena, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et même si mon sang t'a sauvé la vie, tu dois dormir pour aller mieux. Essaya-t-il presque suppliant.

-JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE DORMIR DAMON ! Hurla-t-elle les yeux remplis de rage et de tristesse. Mon frère est un vampire, mon petit ami a essayé de me tuer et il ne m'aime probablement plus, je suis seule... Seule tu comprends? Alors NON je n'ai pas envie de dormir comme si tout allait bien. Je veux oublier, je veux que rien de tout ceci ne soit arrivé, tu comprends?

Damon s'approcha d'elle, alors qu'elle continuait à hurler sa douleur, sanglotant de toute son âme. Il prit ses épaules entre ses mains et elle cessa tout mouvement.

-Je suis là, Elena.

Elle avait un tel besoin de se sentir vivante, une telle envie de compter pour quelqu'un, que sans réellement réfléchir sa bouche alla rencontrer celle du vampipre. Il hésita un instant à la repousser mais son amour pris le dessus sur tout le reste et il attrapa ses joues pour approfondir le baiser. Jamais il ne se lasserait de ses lèvres. Douces et passionnées, brutales et ardentes.

Et bien vite le chaste baiser se transforma en étreinte, puis en caresses de plus en plus approfondies. Elena voulait se laisser totalement aller dans les bras de Damon. Le seul pour qui elle avait l'impression de compter encore aujourd'hui. Il lui apportait le réconfort et l'amour dont elle avait besoin, ce que Stephan lui refusait à présent. Elle était consciente qu'elle commettait une erreur, elle savait qu'elle le regretterais, mais seule la force du désespoir l'animait encore ce soir.

Elle se recula un instant, le temps de voir le désir et l'amour grandissant dans le regard azur du vampire. Elle glissa ses doigts sur son visage, retraçant les courbes parfaites de sa mâchoire, puis de son menton et enfin elle passa son index sur ses lèvres. Il les entrouvrit légèrement et elle pu sentir le souffle chaud de son amant contre sa peau. Il allait parler, mais elle l'en dissuada rapidement d'un geste :

-Non. Non, ne dis rien. Car rien de ce que tu me diras ne me fera arrêter.

Et sur cette parole elle l'embrassa de nouveau, collant tout son petit corps contre celui de Damon, qui bien loin de s'en plaindre, la serra contre lui. Il était conscient malgré tout que cet instant de bonheur resterait éphémère. Lorsque Stephan ne sera plus sous l'emprise de Katherine, il savait qu'Elena retomberait dans ses bras. Son cœur saignait à l'idée que jamais elle ne pourrait être complètement à lui mais maintenant il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il la désirait de tout son être et rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter maintenant.

Il souleva sa belle dans ses bras et elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Jamais ils n'avaient été si proches, et c'était là, dans ses bras, qu'il comprit que l'amour était plus fort que tout. Il aurait pu mourir pour elle, sans hésitation. Il l'allongea dans le lit défait et s'appuya sur ses bras afin de contempler l'objet de tous ses désirs. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies et son souffle court. Elle était belle à damner un saint, belle à en mourir.

Il plongea sur elle, oubliant totalement qu'elle devait se reposer, qu'elle avait faillit mourir. Il voulait la faire sienne, lui faire oublier les événements de ces derniers jours. Lui prouver que même dans le désespoir l'amour pouvait changer les choses. Il sentit les petits doigts d'Elena se glisser entre eux afin de déboutonner sa chemise. Il la laissa faire avec délice et se redressa à la demande muette de sa belle. En dardant son regard dans le sien, Elena fit lentement glisser la chemise sur ses bras musclés. Elle contempla son torse parfait et imberbe avant d'y déposer ses lèvres. Il frémit et ferma les yeux en glissant une main dans les longs cheveux de la jeune fille. Il avait tant rêvé de cette caresse, et à présent, cette situation lui paraissait presque irréelle.

Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête de manière possessive et laissa ses mains rencontrer son corps avant d'attraper le bas de son T-shirt. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, l'observant sans ciller et elle leva les bras pour qu'il lui retire le vêtement. Il la découvrit comme jamais il ne l'avait vu. Elle portait un soutient-gorge en dentelle noir, il pouvait voir la pointe de ses seins dressés sous le tissu. Il passa son index sous l'élastique de la bretelle et la laissa glisser avant de se pencher pour y déposer ses lèvres. Il couvrit son épaule, puis sa clavicule de milliers de baisers avant d'embrasser sa poitrine.

Elena était à la fois terrorisé et excitée de la situation. Sa conscience lui hurlait qu'elle commettait une erreur, qu'il fallait qu'elle se sauve en courant, mais son corps tout entier réclamait celui de Damon. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être infidèle, mais elle semblait attirée comme un aimant par le frère démoniaque de Stefan. Ses lèvres lui paraissaient brûlantes sur sa peau et malgré tout elle ne désirait qu'une chose : les sentir encore et encore jusqu'à en être ivre de plaisir.

Elle s'abandonna totalement sur le lit, les bras de chaque côtés du visage. Son regard fixa intensément celui de Damon. Elle était entièrement soumise à lui, prisonnière entre ses mains expertes. Du moins, c'était ce dont elle voulait se persuader, car il était toujours plus facile de rejeter la faute sur l'autre. Elle allait tromper Stephan, elle allait le faire, avec son propre frère. Où était donc passé l'Elena remplie de principes ?

Un souffle tremblant passa la barrière de ses lèvres et le vampire sentit le trouble de la jeune fille. Lentement il se pencha vers elle :

-Tu veux que j'arrête? Demanda-t-il en priant de tout son être pour qu'elle lui réponde que non.

Elle hésita un instant. C'était sa dernière chance, la dernière chance de rester quelqu'un de bien. De rester la personne qu'elle était avant de rencontrer ces deux frères qui avaient changé sa vie. Elle aurait pu partir, fuir loin. Courir se réfugier chez elle et s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre avant de clore les volets pour ne pas que l'on apprenne cette douce faiblesse qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre. Mais cette Elena qui se trouvait dans les bras de Damon n'avait pas envie de fuir. Elle n'avait jamais fui et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle commencerait.

D'un geste brutal elle attrapa la nuque du vampire et l'embrassa de tout son soûl. Leurs respirations se firent plus rapides, plus saccadées, entrecoupées de gémissements étouffés. Le pêché avait un goût divin, qui pourtant leur donnera sûrement d'amères regrets. Les doigts agiles de Damon parcoururent le corps d'Elena jusqu'à déboutonner son jean. D'un regard il lui demanda l'autorisation qu'elle lui accorda en soulevant le bassin afin qu'il puisse le lui enlever.

Elle était en sous-vêtements sous lui, tremblante de désir et d'appréhension. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec personne d'autre que Stephan et elle savait que Damon avait une expérience hors du commun dans ce domaine. Et si elle n'arrivait pas à le satisfaire?

Il lui offrit un sourire tendre et elle reprit tout son courage. A son tour elle déboutonna le jean de Damon et le lui enleva alors qu'il s'empressait de dégrafer son soutiens-gorge. L'envie devenait de plus en plus présente, de plus en plus ardente. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. Damon lia ses doigts à ceux d'Elena et embrassa son front lentement :

-Tu trembles. Constata-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle ne répondit rien et attrapa son visage pour sceller leur futur pêché d'un baiser passionné. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, il était temps d'assumer et de faire face à ses actes. Elle écarta les jambes pour laisser Damon s'installer entre elles et d'un regard lui donna l'autorisation silencieuse qu'il attendait. D'un coup de hanche habile, il la pénétra en douceur, lui tirant un gémissement surpris. Puis, il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas. Comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire à cet instant irréel.

Damon se mit à trembler à son tour, ne contrôlant plus les effets de son corps. Il sentait Elena autour de lui, contre lui, partout. Il avait rêvé des centaines de fois de cet instant mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que ce serait si bon, si doux. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, lent et sensuel, fixant le regard d'Elena qui se mordait la lèvre de plaisir. Tout semblait avoir disparu, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

D'un coup de hanche Elena fit signe à Damon d'aller plus vite. Il la pénétra alors un peu plus, un peu plus fort et bientôt ses mouvement se firent presque irréels alors qu'elle gémissait sous lui à le rendre fou. Tout en elle le rendait fou, sa voix enrouée de plaisir, son odeur de femme, la douceur de ses cheveux contre son visage, les baisers qu'elle lui donnait entre deux coups de reins. Dieu, qu'il l'aimait à en mourir... Il voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, il souhaitait tant lui faire l'amour pour l'éternité. Alors qu'Elena avait fermé les yeux tant le plaisir était insoutenable il lui murmura :

-Regarde-moi Elena.

Elle leva vers lui un regard enivré et il plongea sur ses lèvres pour les dévorer. Pas un seul instant il n'avait pensé à la mordre, la jouissance de la posséder était bien plus forte que tout. Avait-il aimer à ce point jusqu'alors? Il savait que non. Elena était ce qu'aucune autre femme ne sera jamais pour lui : L'amour de sa vie.

-Elena je... Souffla-t-il en sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Elle lui fit un signe positif de la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire et ses reins se cambrèrent alors qu'il la conduisait à l'orgasme. Elle ressentit sa libération en elle, et elle se sentit entière. Comme si tout était parfait. Il retomba lentement sur elle, le visage dans son cou alors qu'elle restait totalement immobile sous lui, essoufflée.

-Je t'aime...

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Non. Non il ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il lui dise ça? Elle aimait Stephan. Elle en était sûre, oui ça ne pouvait PAS être autrement de toute façon. Il se retira et s'étendit à ses côtés en l'attirant contre lui. Elle se laissa faire docilement sans prononcer le moindre mot. Bientôt, elle sentit la respiration de Damon devenir plus lente et plus calme signe qu'il s'était endormi.

Lentement, Elena se leva du lit et récupéra ses affaires avant de sortir presque en courant du manoir. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle venait de commettre l'irréparable et elle l'avait fait de son plein gré. Elle prit la voiture de Damon et roula rapidement jusqu'à chez elle, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, sur son lit. Ce soir, elle avait trompé Stephan.

_Cher Journal,_

_J'ai toujours cru que j'étais une personne bien. Honnête, loyale, fidèle et aimante. Quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance et qui était toujours là pour les autres. _

_Aujourd'hui, je me suis prouvé le contraire. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je suis faible, lâche et égoïste. Hier soir, j'ai trompé Stephan. Et je l'ai fait avec son frère. Et le pire dans tout ça... C'est que j'ai aimé ce qui s'est passé entre Damon et moi. Je ne le regrette pas mais je n'arrive pas à l'assumer non plus. Mon Dieu, que dois-je faire ? Est-ce que je brûlerais en enfer pour ça? Est-ce que l'enfer existe d'ailleurs ? Je n'arrive plus à discerner le vrai du faux._

_Je ne sais plus ce que je suis, ni ce que je dois être depuis que les Salvatore sont entrés dans ma vie. Parfois j'aurais souhaité ne jamais les rencontrer, continuer ma petite vie banale à Mystic Falls. Être juste une jeune fille de dix-sept ans avec ses rêves et ses problèmes. Oh oui, j'aurais tellement voulu..._

_Que devrais-je dire à Stephan lorsqu'il ne sera plus sous l'emprise de Katherine? Comment réagir face à Damon à présent? _

_Pourquoi lorsque je pense au frère de mon ex petit-ami je ressens cette impression de sécurité et de bien-être et à la fois je me sens ronger par la culpabilité et la colère? _

_Mon Dieu, que suis-je devenue ?_

Damon avait entendu Elena partir mais n'avait fait aucun gestes pour la retenir. Non pas qu'il n'eut pas envie de le faire non, mais pour la première fois dans sa vie d'immortel il avait peur de la confrontation. Peur de l'entendre dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, que jamais elle ne l'aimerait, que ce sera toujours Stephan. Il resta immobile et silencieux dans ce grand lit vide où régnait encore la douce odeur de la jeune fille. Après tout, ça avait toujours été Stephan, il n'avait jamais été rien d'autre que le vilain petit canard, le mauvais frère, celui qui déçois tout le monde.

Cette envie de courir dans la chambre d'Elena pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait lui tiraillait les entrailles mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il eut un sourire triste en passant sa main sur la place froide de sa belle et pensa amèrement qu'il l'aura eu à lui au moins une nuit.

Like it ? Une tite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

A très bientôt.


End file.
